


What Harry Wants

by sonata_de_morte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s go over it again, yeah? You said that if I didn’t make you go to Percy’s birthday party, you would do whatever I wanted. I told you to make sure you meant that, and you said you did. So here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Harry Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for my good friend Kelsey over on tumblr

Draco swallowed nervously, wishing he could see or move or  _ something _ . He knew Harry was somewhere in the room, watching him and plotting his attack. They really had been together for too long when Harry Potter, consummate Gryffindor, starting plotting things.    
  
Harry really did have Draco in the perfect position to do whatever he wanted to him. He’d bound Draco over a spanking bench conjured from out of nowhere. His arms and legs were tied down to each of the legs of the bench, and his head was kept down by the collar around his neck which was clipped to a ring in the bench. He was naked of course, and his arse was high and on display. A silk scarf had been tied over his eyes, keeping him from seeing what Harry was doing, which was driving him crazy.   
  
He struggled a little in the restraints, tensing when he heard a low chuckle from the other side of the room. “What’s funny?” he asked, wincing at how breathless he sounded.   
  
“ You,” Harry replied. “You know those are magical ropes that won’t come undone until I will them to. And I won’t will them to, until I’m done here.”    
  
Draco whimpered softly, the promise in Harry’s voice making him shiver. And he was still talking.   
  
“ Let’s go over it again, yeah? You said that if I didn’t make you go to Percy’s birthday party, you would do whatever I wanted. I told you to make sure you meant that, and you said you did. So here we are.”    
  
“ Wouldn’t you much rather have me able to participate— ouch!” Draco yelped when something hard smacked into his left arse cheek. “What the fuck?”    
  
“ Hush now, Draco,” Harry said softly. “I’d rather not have to gag you.”    
  
The serious tone made Draco swallow hard, but he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy’s did not back down like meek children. “Potter, this has gone on long enough, I- OW!” Whatever it was— something wooden, Draco thought — slammed into his other cheek, making him struggle to get away. “Stop it!” he cried.    
  
Harry didn’t though. He continued to rain hard blows down on Draco’s bare arse, speaking softly the whole time. “I gave you an instruction, Draco, and you’ve yet to follow it. What did I tell you to do?”    
  
How the fuck was Draco supposed to know? He couldn’t concentrate on anything past the pain radiating from his arse from whatever Harry was hitting him with.    
  
“ Come on, Draco, think hard,” Harry said. “I’m not going to stop until you repeat what I told you to do and then do it.”    
  
The swats were getting harder as time passed, and Draco knew that Harry meant business. He racked his brain, feeling a bit like an idiot for not remembering something that had happened just a moment previous.  _ What had Harry said? _ Oh. Right.   
  
“ Y-you told me to hush!” Draco cried out, biting his lip hard in an effort to follow that direction when Harry smacked him hard one last time.   
  
“ Good boy. Now don’t speak again until I tell you to, got it?”   
  
Draco would have glared, but he was blindfolded. Instead, he just nodded as best he could.    
  
“ Excellent.” Harry smoothed his hands over the sore parts of Draco’s arse, pressing down and groping the malleable flesh.   
  
It took a force of effort to stifle the gasps of pain that wanted to burst from him, but Draco managed. He tried to make himself dislike what Harry was doing to him, but the throbbing between his legs where his cock was pressed to the leather of the bench, leaking a steady drip of precome, proved he was enjoying it at least a little.    
  
“ You have such a pretty arse, Draco,” Harry was murmuring. Draco gasped when he felt the rough pad of Harry’s tongue licking up the curve of his sore arse. “It looks good all red like this. Maybe I should spank you more often.”    
  
Draco held in his indignant retort, not wanting to receive more punishment. He curled his hands into fists and bit his lip harder, wiggling in his bonds.    
  
That elicited a laugh from Harry. “You complain, but I think you like this. I think you like being tied down and controlled. Offered up like nothing more than a whore for my cock. You like it, don’t you Draco? Answer me.”    
  
Harry’s words were sending shivers of pleasure through him, but Draco was not about to admit that. “No,” he said. “I don’t like it. Let me go.”    
  
“ Well now you’re just lying. I can prove it.” Harry slipped his hand under Draco’s body, roughly grabbing Draco’s erection and feeling how slick the leather under it was. “Yep. I thought so. You’re dripping all over the place just like a little whore. Do you want me to fuck you like this, Draco? To use you for my pleasure over and over again before granting you yours? Answer me.”   
  
The whimper that burst from Draco’s mouth was definitely at odds with the fervent shaking of his head, and he knew that Harry wasn’t fooled. He could hear the amusement in his boyfriend’s voice when Harry spoke again.    
  
“ That’s alright, Draco. You don’t have to tell me, and I’ll do it anyway.”    
  
Draco jumped when he felt Harry’s hand smack his arse hard, but he remembered to keep silent. He strained his ears to try and see if he could anticipate what Harry was going to do next by the sounds of his movements. He could hear footsteps, and suddenly there was something hard and fleshy rubbing against his cheek.    
  
Harry’s cock. Of course.   
  
He turned his face away from it, though with his neck held in place by the collar, he couldn’t go far. Harry continued to rub his erection against his face, smearing precome over his cheek and chin, and filling Draco’s nostrils with the warm, musky smell of him. Usually he loved sucking Harry off, but now he was refusing for the principal of it, and surely Harry wouldn’t  _ make _ him—   
  
Draco hissed when he felt Harry’s hand fist into his hair, lifting his face and forcing him to face forward. He opened his mouth to complain, but the thick, wet head of Harry’s cock was forced past his lips. With the collar and the grip on his hair, Draco couldn’t move his head back, so he was helpless to resist when Harry started forcing the rest into his open mouth.   
  
“ Suck,” Harry said firmly, and there was no missing the command in his voice. “You know you want to.”   
  
Of course Draco wanted to, but that was beside the point. He held himself still, not complying with the order, letting his mouth fill with saliva and precome until it spilled around Harry’s cock and over his lips.    
  
Harry chuckled. “Stubborn to the end. Well, that’s alright.” He tightened the grip on Draco’s hair and shoved forward, burying his cock deeper into Draco’s mouth, making him gag and choke a little. Harry held his position, though, before pulling back a bit and thrusting in again. Draco could hear Harry moaning above him as his mouth was filled repeatedly. Eventually he began to move his tongue, lapping at the underside of Harry’s cock as it thrust in and out, fucking his mouth.    
  
It was impossible to control the drool or the gasps for breath that spilled out of him, especially when Harry thrust in hard, sinking right into his throat and making Draco cough and pant when he finally pulled back.    
  
“ Such a good little cocksucker,” Harry groaned, and Draco could picture in his mind how he would look, head thrown back, eyes closed, chest flushed with pleasure. “Those pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock. God, Draco.”    
  
He shoved forward again, cutting off Draco’s air for longer this time before pulling all the way out, leaving Draco spluttering for breath and crying just a little, tears soaking into the blindfold. He heard Harry grunt above him before something hot and wet splattered onto his face, dripping over his lips and into his mouth as he panted. It was salty and a little bitter, and there was no doubt in Draco’s mind that Harry had just come all over his face.    
  
“ God, you look perfect like that,” Harry said breathlessly. “Face covered in come like the tart you are. I love it.” He trailed a hand down Draco’s back, and Draco couldn’t help but arch into the touch as best he could, his cock still begging for attention.   
  
Harry kept rubbing Draco’s back, his breathing returning to normal after a bit. “I’ll bet you want to come, don’t you? I suppose you deserve it.”    
  
There was the sound of more footsteps and then Draco felt something probing into his arse. He yelped and struggled, surprised.   
  
“ Shh,” Harry soothed. “You’ll like this. At first, anyway.” There was a tingle of magic around his hole, and then something thick and unyielding pushed into him, stretching him open around it. It was too hard to be Harry’s cock, and Draco knew that his boyfriend hadn’t recovered from his orgasm that quickly. When it started vibrating inside of him, the mystery was solved. He flushed at the thought of that ridiculous pink dildo that George had given them as a joke being shoved up inside of him, but he couldn’t keep back the moan that resulted from it brushing against his prostate.    
  
After a moment of just vibrating, there was another magical tingle and the dildo began to move. It thrust in and out of him in hard, relentless strokes, making him writhe against the bench.    
  
“ I’m going to get something to drink,” Harry said, amusement coloring his tone. “You enjoy that while I’m gone.”    
  
It wasn’t long before the hard pace set by the dildo and his already worked up state had him coming hard, wetness spreading under him as he cried out his pleasure. Draco slumped against the table, breathing hard as the dildo continued to fuck into him. When the waves of pleasure didn’t stop, Draco’s eyes widened behind the blindfold, and he realized what Harry had meant when he’d say ‘while you can’. The dildo was just going to keep fucking him until Harry took the spell off, and there was nothing Draco could do about it.    
  
But surely Harry would be back before it became a problem. Right?

* * *

  
Wrong.   
  
Draco wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he knew that he had come at least three times already, and he was ready for it to be over. His arse was sore and the orgasms were beginning to hurt. He struggled against the ropes, but that just made his cock slide against the come drenched leather of the bench, adding stimulation to his over sensitive body.    
  
“ Please!” he screamed, tears soaking into the blindfold before they could spill down his cheeks. “Please, Harry! I can’t—I can’t take anymore.” He had tried to hold out on the begging as long as he could, but it was clear that Harry wasn’t going to come back until he begged for it. Draco knew that Harry was in the house somewhere still, he wouldn’t have left Draco like this, that much he was sure of.   
  
He couldn’t hear anything, but suddenly the dildo stopped its assault, leaving him a trembling mess of tears and come. He gulped in lungfuls of air, sniffling and crying softly.    
  
“ Shh,” came Harry’s voice, his hand rubbing circles on Draco’s back while the other pulled the dildo from his no doubt red and gaping arsehole. “You’re alright, Draco. You’re fine.”    
  
Gradually Draco’s sobs quieted, and he rested his cheek against the bench, relaxing bit by bit.    
  
“ It’s almost over,” Harry murmured, and suddenly there were fingers probing his sore rim.   
  
“ A-almost?” Draco whimpered.   
  
“ Mhm.  _ I’m _ going to fuck you now. I just need you to get through this last thing for me, alright, pet? Can you do that for me?”    
  
Draco didn’t know where the fierce need to please Harry had come from, but he nodded weakly, earning himself a kiss at the small of his back. He winced when Harry eased his erection into his already stretched hole, but at least Harry’s cock wasn’t as brutal as the dildo had been. He sniffled a bit more when Harry began to move inside of him, knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to come again. This was about Harry, though, about Harry taking his pleasure from him, and somehow the idea didn’t seem so bad as it had earlier.    
  
It didn’t take long before Harry was slamming inside of him, moaning deeply as he shot a load of come into Draco’s arse. He slumped over Draco, breathing hard for a moment before he pulled out gently. Draco could feel the come sliding out of him, pooling between his legs and adding to the mess.    
  
The blindfold was removed then, and he blinked against the light in the room. Harry squatted down, running a gentle hand through his hair. “Are you okay?” he asked, concern in those green eyes.    
  
Draco nodded, too tired to try and make Harry feel guilty. Harry flashed a smile at him before standing up and snapping his fingers to remove the ropes and unclip the collar. Draco would have tried to move, but he didn’t have the energy.   
  
“ Come here, pet,” Harry said, manipulating Draco’s spent body so that he could lift him into his arms and carry him down the hall to the bathroom.    
  
Draco was grateful for that. There were tears and come dried on his face, and his body was a mess of his come and Harry’s. A bath had already been drawn, and Harry set him in the hot water before sliding in behind him, cradling Draco to his chest.   
  
He wiped Draco’s face clean with a damp cloth and kissed him softly. “Are you mad at me for that?” he asked, worry starting to creep into those bright eyes.   
  
“ No,” Draco whispered. “I—it wasn’t all that bad.”    
  
Harry smiled and kissed him again. “Yeah? I enjoyed it, too.”    
  
Draco snorted lightly. “We’ll see how much you like it when it’s your turn,” he said with a tired smile. 


End file.
